


Sway

by iamlosingtouch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamlosingtouch/pseuds/iamlosingtouch
Summary: Só mais de um ano depois Erwin descobriu que Levi nunca teve planos de ficar na Sardenha por tanto tempo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alguns comentários são importantes antes que você se aventure nesta história:  
> Optei por um Levi que é mais educado e sem um passado trágico. Ele ainda vai ter um pouco do jeito reservado e respostas sarcásticas.  
> O Erwin aqui não é um estrategista porque ele não precisa ser, logo ele também é mais aberto as emoções.  
> Esta história é AU nos tempos modernos, onde ambos possuem uma vida confortável, mas nem sempre feliz em termos de amor.  
> Outros personagens de SnK podem surgir ao longo da história.  
> As coisas acontecem rapidamente nesta primeira parte, mas logo este ritmo muda.  
> Mais importante: sou minha própria beta, então não espere um grande trabalho em termos de betagem.

Se alguém perguntasse, Erwin conseguiria contar com detalhes a primeira vez que viu Levi. Quando optou passar duas semanas na Sardenha não estava buscando nada daquilo, apenas tinha decidido passar um tempo longe de reuniões de negócios, relatórios chatos e contas intermináveis.

No lugar disso encontrou o menor caminhando descalço pela praia, a pele queimada pelo sol e as ondas batendo em seus pés. Nunca tinha visto alguém que parecesse tão livre e ainda assim era a sensação que aquele desconhecido lhe passava.

Sentou-se mais para frente no banco que estava, observando o menor com atenção. O vento vindo do mar fazia os fios negros do seu cabelo balançarem e ele tinha a camisa de um fino tecido azul semiaberta. Dali não era possível afirmar, mas ele parecia ter um corpo forte, apesar do porte pequeno.

De repente o menor olhou em sua direção, quase como se sentisse o olhar do outro em si. Ele piscou, parou no meio do caminho e olhou para o mar por alguns instantes e antes que Erwin pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa o outro estava vindo em sua direção. 

Apenas quando estavam mais próximos seus olhos se encontraram. Cinza e azul. Os traços do menor mostrava que ele estava no início dos seus 20 anos. Jovem, mas com uma expressão de certeza.

Erwin não sabia como tinha começado, porém tinham conversado por todo o caminho para o hotel. Seu receio de ter que falar em um italiano pobre logo se desfez ao perceber que o outro falava inglês fluente. 

O menor tinha de fato um corpo forte e um jeito seguro de agir o tempo todo. Ele não hesitou em nenhum momento. Não hesitou em entrar no quarto de um desconhecido, ser despido e preparado por ele. E Erwin também não hesitou em nada daquilo, apesar de quase nunca aceitar se envolver com um completo desconhecido.

Um silêncio quase confortável se instalou entre eles quando tudo terminou, o quarto na penumbra porque finalmente o sol havia se posto lá fora. A respiração rápida de ambas aos poucos foi voltando ao ritmo normal e aquela preguiça lânguida típica do pós sexo dominou ambos, mas não a ponto de fazê-los dormir. Foi Erwin quem quebrou o silêncio, virando-se de lado para observar melhor os traços do outro homem:

“Você fala como um Americano, mas não se parece com um”.

Levi abriu os olhos cinzas e olhou os azuis, sua expressão era quase de divertimento enquanto ele se ajeitava na cama, ficando de lado também e se apoiando em um braço: “Eu sou metade francês”, ele passou a língua pelos lábios e Erwin não pode deixar de observar sua boca e pensar em como se sentia atraído por ela. Como ele sentia-se atraído por Levi inteiro e como nunca sentiu aquilo antes. “Você parece inglês, mas não fala como um”.

Erwin riu fraco antes de responder, “Sou alemão”.

“Então podíamos conversar em alemão o tempo todo?”, Levi falou em um alemão claro e seguro, pegando o outro de surpresa por um segundo.

“Pelo jeito sim, mas acho que não fazíamos ideia. Estava preocupado que tivesse que usar meu italiano. Ele não é muito bom”.

“Bem-vindo ao clube. Torci para que falasse inglês. Meu italiano não ia fazer um grande serviço por nós”.

A conversa se estendeu por um tempo, ainda que ela não fosse necessária. Levi apenas se preparou para ir embora quando viu como estava ficando tarde. Erwin o observou se vestir, observando o movimento dos seus músculos e o tom de sol na pele queimada.

“Posso te ver de novo?”, ele não pensou ao dizer aquilo, não cogitou uma resposta negativa ou mesmo a inconveniência na pergunta. Entretanto Erwin não pensava nessas coisas no geral. Era sempre seguro do que queria e dizia.

Os olhos cinza o encararam por alguns segundos, enquanto os dedos hábeis fechava os botões da camisa sem hesitar.

“Eu passo aqui amanhã. No horário do almoço”.

E foi assim que Levi saiu do quarto, sem olhar para trás, sem dizer qualquer outra coisa. 

 

Levi cumpriu com o combinado. Naquele dia usava uma camiseta e óculos escuro, o jeito que seu cabelo estava arrumado, ou quase bagunçado, o fazia parecer ainda mais jovem do que no dia anterior. O menor o levou com destreza por entre as ruelas da cidade, conversando em um alemão fluente.

Erwin logo percebeu que era quem iniciava as conversas, fazendo perguntas e contando histórias. Ainda assim Levi não fugia das perguntas, as respondendo sem hesitar e demonstrando interesse no que o loiro tinha a lhe dizer.

“Então você veio com sua irmã e uma amiga, porém as deixou sozinhas ontem e hoje… Não parece uma companhia de viagem muito boa”. 

Erwin riu, apesar de claramente aquele comentário não ser uma piada. A maioria das pessoas teriam achado rude, no entanto Levi apenas parecia… Sincero. 

“Você já viajou com duas mulheres? Ás vezes se torna um pouco difícil ter paz”.

Levi o olhou por um momento e depois acenou com a cabeça, entrando numa pequena rua que levava a uma bela casa local. Erwin não tinha lido sobre nenhum restaurante naquela localidade, entretanto lá estavam eles. Era um pequeno restaurante com terraço, onde eles se acomodaram e podiam olhar a paisagem com perfeição. O mar, a pequena vila e toda a natureza em volta deles.

“Não vi este lugar em guia nenhum”, Erwin comentou depois de se acomodarem.

Levi sorriu pequeno, olhando para ele: “É um restaurante local. Eu gosto de procurar lugares assim quando viajo. Não que os pontos turísticos não sejam interessantes, porém eu gosto de viver como se eu fosse do lugar”.

O loiro ficou levemente surpreso com aquilo, segurando o cardápio que havia lhe sido entregue sem de fato dar atenção a ele. Tudo em Levi parecia surpreendente, porém fazia sentido quando pensava o tipo de pessoa que ele demonstrava ser.

“Quando tempo vai ficar aqui?”, Levi simplesmente mudou de assunto, olhando o cardápio com atenção.

“Duas semanas. Volto no dia 20”, Erwin o imitou, olhando o cardápio também, vendo como as opções eram todas típicas do local, “Já tinha vindo aqui antes?”.

“Não, eu descobri enquanto caminhava. Como perguntou se podíamos nos ver decidi te trazer para a experiência comigo. Espero que eu esteja certo sobre esse lugar”.

Seus olhos se encontraram e Erwin pode ver a diversão nos olhos cinza. Eles escolheram um vinho, seus pratos e ficaram conversando durante um longo e agradável almoço. Levi negou-se a dividir a conta e depois tomaram um caminho diferente até a praia, indo caminhar próximo do mar como Levi tinha feito no dia anterior.

“Você mentiu para mim...”, Erwin comentou em um tom quase sério.

Levi o olhou com a sobrancelha erguida, a dúvida clara em seu rosto, porém ele apenas esperou que o outro continuasse.

“Você falou um italiano bastante impressionante no restaurante hoje”.

“Ah… Bem… Meu italiano é bastante ruim, mas estou aqui há quase dois meses”, ele deu de ombros, mostrando como aquilo era uma grande bobagem. Mostrar quem era parecia uma grande bobagem para Levi.

“Quando você vai embora? Ou decidiu mudar-se para Itália de vez?”.

“Um pouco depois de você, na verdade”.

Só mais de um ano depois Erwin descobriu que Levi nunca teve planos de ficar na Sardenha por tanto tempo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Você não me disse que era um Ackerman”.
> 
> “Você não me perguntou.”, Levi falava enquanto tirava outro cigarro do bolso da calça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANTE: NSFW.

Ao voltar da viagem Erwin ficava lembrando e relembrando Levi. Tinham passado todos os dias depois de se conhecerem juntos, mesmo que apenas por um momento. Era clichê, mas parecia que havia vivido um daqueles romances adolescentes de verão. Tinham explorado a cidade, trocado beijos, conversado sobre coisas importantes e não tão importantes assim e transado uma porção de vezes.

Agora estava em casa e tinha consciência de que havia sido apenas um caso de verão da forma que não tivera nem quando era jovem como Levi. Não tinham trocado telefones. Levi não tinha dito em que cidade vivia – e mesmo que houvesse dito: que diferença faria? Erwin também não tinha contado qualquer detalhe particular sobre si mesmo. 

Sem sobrenomes, sem endereços, sem números de telefone.

Um caso de verão que seria apenas uma lembrança até que ele conhecesse alguém, entrasse em um relacionamento sério e esquecesse aquele garoto franco-americano de 20 anos.

Teve que voltar ao trabalho e sua rotina de sempre que raramente era quebrada. Contou para Mike, seu melhor amigo, sobre Levi durante um happy hour. As semanas foram se passando e o outono aos poucos dava as caras pela cidade.

Foi Mike quem o convidou para uma festa numa sexta-feira meio estranha. O tempo não chegava a ser frio, mas não era possível sair sem uma blusa de frio pelas ruas. Inicialmente Erwin pensou em não ir, estressado com um relatório que haviam lhe enviado e não fazia nenhum sentido. Aquele documento era importante e devia ser entregue sem erros, mas ali estava ele, tendo que chamar a atenção de um supervisor que chamaria a atenção de um assistente que talvez chamasse a atenção de um estagiário.

Mike então apareceu parado na sua porta, um copo de café para viagem na mão:

“Sua cara me diz que você vai recusar a saída de hoje. Entretanto eu vim aqui te dizer que você vai, querendo ou não. Vai ter uns estudantes da turma da Hanji na festa. Quem sabe você não encontra alguém para te divertir como seu garoto da Itália?”.

‘Garoto da Itália’ era a forma que Mike tinha passado a se referir a Levi. Ele usava a expressão sempre que queria tirar Erwin da zona de conforto e aparentemente a festa daquela noite era sua maior chance para fazer aquilo.

Erwin colocou as mãos nas têmporas, relaxando na cadeira confortável. Mike se aproximou, deixando o café na frente dele: “Seja lá o que for, você não vai poder fazer muita coisa. É sexta-feira à tarde. Xingue quem precisa xingar e esqueça da merda que foi feita. Deixe isso para segunda”.

Erwin quase grunhiu, tomando um gole de café, o que deixou um pouco mais confortável por dentro. Mike o olhava de maneira incisiva, sentado na ponta da bela mesa de madeira que o amigo ocupava. 

“É sério. Vai ser uma festa legal. Um monte de bebida, várias pessoas que não conhecemos e que devem ser meio estranhas como a Hanji, mas pode ser que tenha alguém legal. Mesmo que não tenha ainda podemos nos divertir”.

Erwin suspirou, sorvendo mais um gole de café e olhando Mike por um longo minuto. Geralmente o amigo não ficava tão empolgado com algo e muito menos insistia para que Erwin fizesse algo que não estava muito a fim. Ele no máximo o provocava.

“Se isso te fizer ficar quieto...”, Erwin por fim cedeu, pensando que seria bom sair para fazer algo diferente. As festas de Hanji eram sempre meio estranhas, porém divertidas – assim como ela própria. Mike sorriu e saiu da sala, dizendo que o encontrava mais tarde.

 

O mais tarde foi realmente tarde, uma vez que ele acabou tendo que atender uma ligação importante de última hora. Depois foi para casa para tomar banho e comer algo – nunca havia comida nas festas de Hanji. 

Quando chegou a festa já estava a pleno vapor e Mike já tinha mandado algumas mensagens perguntando por ele – e eventualmente o xingando por enganá-lo tão descaradamente. Erwin ainda se perguntava que merda estava acontecendo com o outro enquanto subia as escadas para o apartamento de Hanji.

Havia música alta, pessoas por toda parte, algumas usando um espaço aberto na sala como pista de dança, os copos ou latas de bebidas nas mãos e espalhados por toda superfície estável que encontravam por ali. Olhou em volta e achou Mike apoiado numa parede, todo inclinado para poder falar com uma moça bonita que nunca tinha visto antes. Aquele era o motivo, afinal. Mike sempre ficava meio nervoso quando começava a sair com alguém novo e aquela garota parecia ter o tirado completamente do sério.

Hanji se aproximou do seu jeito barulhento e efusivo de ser, já entregando um copo de bebida na mão de Erwin e pondo um braço em volta de seu corpo, o guiando pela casa tumultuada.

“Pensei que não vinha mais! Já estava um pouco chateada com você!”, ela falava alto, quase por cima do som da música.

Erwin sempre achava estranho quão barulhenta Hanji conseguia ser e como isso não o irritava. O jeito excêntrico dela sempre o divertia e por isso ele gostava de sair com ela ou ir nos eventos loucos que ela inventava de uma hora para outra. Hanji era cheia de opinião e inteligente, além de conhecer os tipos mais variados de pessoas. Ela provavelmente conseguiria tirar qualquer pessoa de uma enrascada se fosse preciso, só pela sua forma de falar e pelos conhecidos que tinha.

Tomou um gole da bebida, ficando surpreso com o sabor do que quer fosse aquilo. Hanji o guiava e continuava a falar, não esperando por uma resposta sobre o atraso ou qualquer outra coisa.

“Hanji… Onde estamos indo?”.

“Ah! Quero que conheça alguém! Não sei por que, mas lembrei de você assim que coloquei os olhos nele”.

Eles pararam na porta para varanda, onde algumas pessoas fumavam e conversavam. O barulho ali era muito menor e vento frio chegava a ser reconfortante após saírem do ambiente tumultuado. 

“Hanji...”, Erwin começou. Não se importava de conhecer pessoas novas, mas não se sentia realmente no clima no momento. Ela se afastou e voltou logo, andando com alguém atrás de si. Alguém que Erwin não conseguia ver. Ele tomou mais um gole da bebida, fechando os olhos por um momento para se convencer a ser receptivo e quando olhou de novo lá estava o ‘Garoto da Itália’.

Seus olhos se encontraram. Azul e cinza. Levi estava diferente, vestido todo de preto, uma lata e um cigarro nas mãos, mas sua expressão era claramente de surpresa, assim como a de Erwin. Hanji pareceu não notar, presa naquele mundo que só ela via:

“Erwin, este é Levi Ackerman. Levi, este é Erwin Löhnhoff-Smith”.

“Ackerman?”.

“Löhnhoff?”.

Os dois falaram quase ao mesmo tempo e Hanji riu, aproximando os dois de um jeito meio estranho:

“Isso não é demais!? Os herdeiros de duas famílias de magnatas da comunicação de seus países aqui, se conhecendo, na minha casa! O Levi veio fazer uma pós! Você acredita nisso, Erwin?”.

Erwin não tinha certeza de que tinha escutado qualquer coisa do que Hanji tinha despejado neles naquele momento, seus olhos completamente fixos em Levi. Era claro que ele já havia bebido bastante, sua pele estava perdendo o dourado que o sol da Itália tinha lhe dado, mas ele parecia ainda mais bonito ali, como se ele tivesse sido feito para as noites frias, cigarros e roupas escuras.

Levi deu uma última tragada no cigarro, o apagando no parapeito da varanda, olhando para Hanji e de novo para Erwin, mas parecia que nenhuma palavra ia sair dele, então o maior decidiu tomar a frente na situação, ainda um tanto surpreso:

“Você não me disse que era um Ackerman”.

“Você não me perguntou.”, Levi falava enquanto tirava outro cigarro do bolso da calça.

“Vocês se conhecem? Quando isso aconteceu?”, Hanji entrou na conversa, parecendo mais surpresa com a notícia deles se conhecerem do que os dois tinham ficado ao se verem.

“Nos conhecemos na Itália, Zoë”, Levi falou de maneira simples, voltando a fumar e meio que enxotando Hanji de volta para dentro do apartamento. Ele se encostou no parapeito da varanda, olhando para o outro homem, parecendo o analisar também.

“Você não disse que viria para a Alemanha porque não perguntei também?”, Erwin parou na frente dele, tomando um longo gole do próprio copo. Nunca imaginou que veria Levi novamente e agora não sabia direito o que acontecia.

“Não imaginei que fossemos nos encontrar”, o menor deu de ombros, “A Alemanha é um tanto grande para supor que eu esbarraria em você novo”.

Os dois ficaram um momento em silêncio, Erwin se encostando ao lado do outro homem, bebericando a própria bebida enquanto pensava naquilo. Levi lhe ofereceu um cigarro e mesmo que não fosse de fumar resolveu aceitar, deixando que o menor acendesse para ele.

“Você está na turma da Hanji?”.

“Em algumas matérias. Ela é quase impossível de se evitar...”.

“É, eu sei”.

Várias perguntas passavam pela mente de Erwin, mas ele não sabia qual fazer primeiro. Tudo parecia importante e ao mesmo tempo nada. Foi Levi quem resolveu o assunto, se esticando para colocar a mão livre no pescoço do maior e beijar. Havia uma intensidade diferente daquela vez, quase como uma espécie de descarga elétrica entre eles. 

Erwin colocou a mão na cintura do menor, o trazendo mais para perto, aprofundando o beijo sem hesitar. Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo ficaram naquilo, mas também foi Levi quem quebrou o contato, o levando para dentro do apartamento, bebidas e cigarros esquecidos enquanto o guiava de maneira decidida.

O loiro apenas se deixou levar, observando Levi abrir a primeira porta que encontrou, dando de cara com o banheiro. O menor rolou os olhos cinzas enquanto fechava a porta antes de tentar a próxima e encontrar o quarto que devia ser de Hanji. Erwin quis rir, pensando que talvez ela não ficasse muito feliz em ter casais se pegando em seu quarto, mas ele não se importava e Levi parecia se importar menos ainda.

O moreno entrou, esperando que Erwin fizesse o mesmo para fechar a porta. Desta vez foi Erwin quem tomou a iniciativa, o prendendo contra a porta e o beijando. De alguma forma Levi colocou as pernas em volta de sua cintura e os braços em volta do seu pescoço, seus corpos se roçando enquanto o loiro buscava cegamente pelos botões da camisa do menor, um tanto grato que aquela posição permitia que suas mãos ficassem livres enquanto Levi aguentasse se segurar por conta própria.

Beijou a pele do pescoço do moreno, o sentindo se arrepiar com aquilo e jogar a cabeça para trás. Abriu os olhos para observar Levi de olhos fechados e lábios entreabertos. Sorriu pequeno antes de voltar a beijar seu pescoço, mordendo e sugando a pele de leve, ouvindo um gemido baixo escapar pelos lábios do menor.

Quando ergueu o rosto de novo lá estavam os olhos cinzas de Levi, os dedos correndo do seu pescoço até o primeiro botão de sua camisa, começando a expor sua pele pouco a pouco, os dedos deslizando por seu peito conforme ele era descoberto. Erwin se sentia hipnotizado pelos dedos do menor, tão seguros quanto o dono sempre se mostrava. 

Levi voltou para o chão com ajuda do mais velho, a mão deslizando até o cós de sua calça, parando um momento para o olhar, o segurando e massageando por cima da calça logo em seguida. Erwin estremeceu e ao olhar o menor só pode ver o desejo e diversão em seu rosto.

O menor se ajoelhou, abrindo a calça jeans do outro, a descendo junto com a cueca sem hesitar. Erwin encostou a cabeça na porta, fechando os olhos, sentindo a respiração de Levi próxima sua virilha, os lábios contra a pele de sua coxa, subindo aos poucos em direção a seu membro que ele tocava de maneira provocante.

O loiro não pode evitar de gemer baixo quando sentiu a língua do outro deslizando por seu membro e depois o envolvendo lentamente, numa quase tortura. Deslizou os dedos pelo cabelo negro dele, tendo que se segurar um pouco para não se mover contra sua boca.

Quando Levi se moveu foi impossível não gemer mais alto e segurar seus cabelos com um pouco mais de força, olhando para baixo logo em seguida, só para ver o que outro fazia com tanto afinco, a mão na base do seu membro, movendo-se de uma forma combinada com sua boca que estava levando Erwin a um êxtase que ele não esperava chegar ainda. 

“Levi...”, ele sussurrou depois de um tempo. O moreno passou a língua por seu membro até a cabeça, se levantando em seguida, o olhando com ainda mais cobiça do que antes.

“Vem...”, Levi sussurrou de volta, andando de costas em direção a cama enquanto abria a própria calça. Ele parou um instante, tirando os calçados e calça antes de sentar na cama, se ajeitando para o meio dela sem tirar os olhos do outro.

Erwin teve que morder o próprio lábio e lembrar-se de tirar os sapatos e calça como o outro tinha feito. Observou Levi deslizar a mão pelo próprio corpo e se tocar, jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto movia a mão para cima e para baixo.

“Não ouse acabar antes sem mim...”, o maior disse enquanto abria a gaveta do criado-mudo de Hanji, tendo quase certeza de que ela não era o tipo de pessoa que tinha lubrificante em casa. Não achou nada ali, mas foi até o outro lado cama, olhando no outro móvel e achando o que procurava, fazendo uma nota mental de agradecê-la por aquilo.

“Pode ter certeza de que não vou”, Levi disse num quase sussurro, parando de se masturbar aos poucos.

Erwin se ajoelhou na cama de frente para ele, afastando suas pernas. Levi se apoiou nos próprios cotovelos, observando o outro homem abrir a embalagem de lubrificante, pegando uma quantidade generosa e passando em volta da sua entrada, antes de deixar um dedo deslizar para dentro dele devagar.

O moreno fechou os olhos, prendendo a respiração por um momento e depois a soltando. Erwin usou a mão livre para deslizar pelo tórax de Levi enquanto o preparava com calma, um dedo de cada vez, esperando que ele se acostumasse antes de colocar mais um e movê-los, primeiro devagar e depois com um pouco mais de vontade, o abrindo o quanto podia.

“Erwin...”, Levi o chamou após um tempo, fazendo o loiro olhar para si, “Já está bom. Você está me torturando aqui”.

Os olhos cinzas estavam seguros e o maior não pode fazer nada além de quase rir pelo nariz e tirar os dedos de dentro dele, estava quase se posicionando quando Levi se moveu, fazendo com que Erwin se sentasse, se ajoelhando com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. Com uma das mãos o moreno se apoiou em seu ombro, enquanto segurava seu membro com a outra, o alinhando com sua entrada e deslizando sobre ele devagar.

Erwin colocou as mãos na cintura de Levi, o acariciando e deixando com que ele tomasse o controle, se movendo quando e conforme quisesse. Não conseguia tirar os olhos do outro, não conseguia ignorar seus lábios entreabertos, os olhos semicerrados, a forma que ele tensionava toda vez que se forçava um pouco mais e relaxava após se acostumar.

Levi parou um instante quando enfim sentiu o membro de Erwin todo dentro de si. Seus olhares se encontraram e ele quase sorriu antes de rebolar um pouco, fazendo o loiro gemer e fechar os olhos. Passou a mover-se, usando as mãos nos ombros do outro para tomar impulso, gemendo conforme aumentava a velocidade, Erwin o puxava em sua direção pela cintura com uma mão, enquanto a outra ia até seu membro, tentando tocá-lo no mesmo ritmo que Levi se movia.

O menor arranhou as costas de Erwin um pouco conforme o ritmo se tornava vertiginoso para ambos. O maior o seguro um momento, o fazendo deitar com as pernas em volta de sua cintura, entrando dentro dele de novo, indo fundo e fazendo Levi gemer alto, as mãos em suas costas, o membro sendo pressionado entre os dois.

Não costumava ser tão intenso, entretanto não conseguia se segura com o outro daquela forma, investindo cada vez com mais força contra o menor, gemendo e ofegando junto com ele. Levi mordeu seu ombro quando sentiu a próstata ser atingida, abafando um gemido realmente alto. Erwin sentia o suor escorrer por suas costas, mas não se importava, tentando acertar o ponto de novo e mais uma vez.

Levi gemeu seu nome quando atingiu o orgasmo, se contraindo em volta do seu membro, fazendo o loiro gozar quase em seguida e se jogar ao seu lado na cama. 

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, o moreno olhando para o teto, a respiração ofegante como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona muito intensa. Erwin estava deitado de barriga para baixo, a cabeça virada para o lado apoiado em um braço, olhando o outro com atenção. Todas as vezes tinham sido ótimas, mas aquele tinha sido quase… Insana.

Levi virou o rosto, o olhando, deixando que o maior ajeitasse seu cabelo que insistia em cair sobre seus olhos. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, os sons da festa atravessando a porta fechada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meu plano é postar todos os domingos, então aguardem atualização no dia 16!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naquele ritmo de saídas para explorar a cidade e passar noites juntos, dezembro chegou, trazendo consigo o frio e as férias de final de ano, com Levi voltando para casa para uma pausa de três semanas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo pode parecer um pouco parado, mas ele é um capítulo de transição, para conhecer e entender um pouco mais sobre os dois e a relação que eles estão criando.  
> Espero que gostem!

Foi Erwin quem decidiu convidar Levi para um almoço, mas foi o menor que o guiou até uma rua calma perto da Universidade para mostrar onde estava ficando. O prédio era antigo e possuía apartamentos espaçosos com grandes janelas.

Levi tirou os sapatos na porta e pediu que Erwin fizesse o mesmo antes de entrar na sala ampla e limpa. Tudo era extremamente organizado e limpo, fazendo o loiro suspeitar que talvez o outro fosse meio obcecado com limpeza e organização. Ele estava vendo menos do ‘garoto da Itália’ e mais sobre quem Levi realmente era.

O menor ofereceu-se para pegar algo para eles beberem e Erwin aceitou um café, aproveitado o momento para observar em volta. Era difícil encontrar qualquer traço de personalidade ali além da disciplina, sem uma decoração ou objetos pessoais para se ver. Até que ele deu de cara com o piano.

“Você toca?”, Erwin ficou um pouco surpreso, se aproximando do instrumento.

Levi voltava da pequena cozinha com duas xícaras de café e olhou um momento para o piano:

“Sim”, entregou uma das xícaras para Erwin, sentando-se no banco do piano, “Eu pensei que seria estranho ficar em um lugar no qual não pudesse tocar”.

“Como aprendeu?”.

“Minha vó é pianista e aparentemente eu gostava de ouvi-la tocar, quando criança. Então assim que tive idade suficiente para aprender ela passou a me ensinar e, bem, aqui estou”.

Erwin sentou-se em uma poltrona próxima, os olhos fixos no menor enquanto sorvia um pouco do café. Achava Levi curioso, talvez por seu jeito reservado que o fazia querer conhecê-lo melhor.

“Você comentou que é franco-americano. Sua vó é francesa ou…?”

“Francesa. Meus avós maternos são franceses e foram para os Estados Unidos durante a Segunda Guerra. Minha mãe nasceu americana, mas eu nasci na França”.

“E você tem irmãos?”.

“Que porra é essa, Erwin? Um questionário para estar em sua presença?”.

“Estou tentando te conhecer, Levi”, Erwin falou no meio de uma risada, observando, de maneira sutil, Levi ficar meio tenso.

“Uma irmã mais velha. Mora na Inglaterra”, ele tomou um gole do café, aproveitando o momento para pensar, “Você tem irmãos?”.

“Três. Uma irmã mais nova, uma irmã e um irmão mais velho. Eu sei o que está pensando: Pra que tantos filhos?”.

“Eu não disse nada”.

“Mas com certeza pensou”, sorriu por detrás da caneca, os olhos fixos em Levi.

“Bem, pensei. É proibido usar o cérebro agora?”, o menor deu de ombros, afastando o olhar.

Erwin sorriu mais um pouco, segurando a risada porque tinha quase certeza de que aquilo irritaria o outro. Ficou observando os traços de Levi, os lábios finos, os olhos cinzas quase sempre impossíveis de ler. Conseguia ver as marcas de alguns piercings e não podia evitar de pensar em como ele era quando adolescente.

“Você poderia tocar um pouco?”

Levi o olhou, acenando com a cabeça e levantando para deixar a caneca em sobre um apoiador num móvel próximo, se ajeitando logo em seguida. Erwin o escutou pelo que pareceu horas e ao mesmo tempo pareceu minutos, observando como os dedos finos se moviam e como Levi parecia simplesmente se esquecer de tudo enquanto tocava.

 

Erwin se tornou um guia sem que eles discutissem sobre o assunto. Sempre que tinha tempo livre se encontrava com Levi e o levava para os locais que mais gostava ou que imaginava que o menor gostaria. Era nestes momentos que aproveitava para conhecê-lo.

Foi durante o passeio no museu que descobriu que um tio de Levi, que era médico em Hannover, tinha dito que um MBA na Alemanha seria interessante para ele. Em um passeio no parque soube que o menor gostava de correr e corria todos os dias antes de ir para a universidade. Num café escondido próximo do centro da cidade o moreno falou sobre a mãe, uma terapeuta comportamental que parecia – pelo jeito que Levi falava – uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo doce e inflexível. Havia sido também ali que, pela primeira vez, Levi demonstrara algum sentimento positivo – no caso amor – sem se importar.

Outra coisa que aprendeu era que fora do sexo o menor quase sempre se incomodava com contatos físicos. Mais de uma vez viu Levi se retraindo por causa de um toque inesperado seu e mais de uma vez se viu tendo que pensar antes de agir perto do menor para não deixá-lo desconfortável. Aquilo o intrigava e o deixou pensativo por um bom tempo.

Ainda assim a companhia era boa. Podiam conversar sobre qualquer assunto por horas, debaterem sobre música, teatro, séries e filmes ou ficarem em um silêncio confortável enquanto Levi cozinhava algo ou tocava piano com destreza. No início evitou falar de negócios, mas com o tempo o tópico simplesmente surgiu. Levi sempre ouvia e dava opiniões quando necessário, respeitando a posição de Erwin acima de tudo, mas o ensinando com seu ponto de vista incomum.

Naquele ritmo de saídas para explorar a cidade e passar noites juntos, dezembro chegou, trazendo consigo o frio e as férias de final de ano, com Levi voltando para casa para uma pausa de três semanas.

Com um pouco de insistência Erwin convenceu o menor de que podia levá-lo até o aeroporto, dizendo que não era nada demais e era tão prático quanto chamar um táxi ou um uber – o que era verdade, mas o real motivo era poder se despedir e se falasse aquilo Levi não aceitaria.

O mais velho não teria problemas em admitir o vínculo que eles estavam construindo e o quanto era afeiçoado ao moreno, entretanto sabia – ou sentia de uma maneira bastante clara – que Levi dificilmente diria o mesmo em voz alta.

“Aqui estamos”, Erwin parou o carro, tirando o cinto de segurança.

“Você não precisa me levar até lá dentro”, Levi disse quase de pronto, também destravando o cinto, “Já fez o bastante me trazendo até aqui”.

“Só vou te ajudar com a mala”.

“Você acha que não posso pegar minha mala sozinho? Eu não sou uma donzela em perigo, Smith”.

Levi desceu do carro, ajeitando o cachecol em volta do rosto. Erwin quase riu, não se importando com o típico rompante do menor, saindo do carro para pegar a mala no porta-malas como tinha dito. 

“Bem… É isso. Boa viagem para casa”.

Levi pegou a mala, olhando para Erwin por um momento e de repente se aproximou para o abraçar. Foi um abraço rápido e um tanto desajeitado pela diferença de altura, mas, ainda assim, tinha partido do menor, o que deixou Erwin um pouco surpreso e ao mesmo tempo feliz.

“Obrigado, Erwin”.

Um pequeno sorriso e Levi se afastou, sem olhar para trás. Se tivesse olhado teria visto Erwin encostado no carro, os braços cruzados e uma expressão quase apaixonada.

 

Era tarde quando o celular tocou. Levi pegou o aparelho, arqueando as sobrancelhas quando viu que era Erwin.

“Está mesmo me ligando para desejar feliz natal?”.

“Olá para você também, Ackerman”, a voz de Erwin era tranquila e quase divertida do outro lado da linha. Levi conseguia até mesmo imaginar a expressão do loiro naquele exato momento.

“Não está um pouco cedo para me ligar numa manhã de Natal? Não são nem oito horas aí ainda”.

“Queria falar com você antes que amanhecesse por aí. E não estou te ligando para desejar feliz natal. Estou ligando para desejar feliz aniversário”.

Levi parou por um instante, surpreso com aquilo:

“Como você sabe?”.

“Vi seu passaporte. Você nunca me disse...”.

“Que eu era tipo Cristo? Pois é, não costumo dizer. Odeio a comparação”.

“Você sabe que isso é historicamente errado”.

“O que?”

“Cristo não deve ter nascido em 25 de dezembro. A igreja adotou a data no século IV”.

“Sério? Eu não fazia ideia. Não sou cristão”. 

“Agora você sabe. Está em Boston?”.

“Nova York. Meus pais decidiram vir para cá, minha vó veio com minha irmã e gosta de ficar aqui. Estávamos jogando bridge com ela até agora”.

“Parece divertido”, Erwin brincou.

“Não foi o Natal mais animado, de fato. Agora estou me questionando porque comemoramos uma data na qual não acreditamos… Não faço ideia do que meus pais têm em mente. Fizeram isso para minha irmã e eu nos sentirmos parte da sociedade ou apenas para me darem dois presentes?”, Erwin riu e percebeu que o moreno também riu fraco, claramente falando aquilo para diverti-lo, “Como foi aí? Suponho que mais animado já que você tem sobrinhos.”.

“A coisa fica realmente animada hoje. Daqui a pouco eles surgem para abrir os presentes, fazerem barulho o dia todo e se entupirem de doces”.

“Você faz parecer maravilhoso ter crianças por perto”, Levi falou da sua forma irônica, se largando na cama e soltando um suspiro de satisfação.

“Está tarde. Eu devo te deixar dormir?”.

“Não. Converse comigo. Eu sou o aniversariante que importa aqui”.

Erwin sorriu do outro lado, se sentando em uma poltrona:

“Você com certeza ganhava mais que dois presentes”.

“Está me chamando de mimado?”.

“Não, estou dizendo que você vem de uma família como a minha e eu nunca ganhei só um presente em cada data importante”.

“Você está certo. A questão era que eu ganhava mais presentes do que minha irmã por ser meu aniversário. E sempre tem bolo ou outra coisa que eu queria. Ao mesmo tempo é um saco porque nunca saio para comemorar meu aniversário. Ninguém quer sair no Natal e geralmente as pessoas viajam nesta época do ano”. 

“Podemos sair no próximo se quiser, mas não garanto que vamos achar muitos lugares abertos”.

“Exato. É disto que estou falando. Ninguém trabalha porque é Natal. Eu devo fazer o que? Me mudar para um país que não tenha Natal para que assim eu possa passar um aniversário sem dividir o dia com o ‘Senhor-nem-nasci-em-25-de-dezembro’?”.

Erwin riu, escutando Levi rir e bocejar do outro lado, o barulho das cobertas sendo ajeitadas em torno dele.

“Você quer ter filhos?”.

“Eu tenho 22 anos, Erwin. Eu não quero uma família agora e não sei quando vou querer uma. Entretanto eu ficaria feliz se tivesse um sobrinho”.

“Eu espero ter uma família um dia”.

“Eu sei que sim. Ser um homem de família combina com você. Você provavelmente vai querer quatro pirralhos se agarrando em você igual seu pai… Talvez mais.”.

“Acho que um casal seria o suficiente. Gêmeos talvez”.

“Você é realmente estranho, Smith. Imagine ter que criar dois gremlins de uma vez só...”.

“Gremlins? Você quis dizer crianças, eu suponho.”.

“Gremlins, crianças, não são tudo a mesma coisa? Parecem fofos e tudo mais, mas não siga as regras para ver o que acontece… E o pior! Você sabe que não vai seguir as regras e eles vão se rebelar”.

“Você tem uns conceitos realmente curiosos sobre crianças”, ouviu Levi bocejar de novo, “Eu vou desligar agora, Levi”.

“Eu te deixo desligar se me contar algo”.

“O que?”.

“Por que me levou até o aeroporto? Quero que me diga a verdade”.

“Eu queria me despedir”.

“Eu voltou em duas semanas, Erwin”.

“Eu sei, mas, ainda assim, queria me despedir”.

Levi mordeu o lábio, se convencendo a não perguntar o que aquilo significava. Acreditava que sabia a resposta e que não estava pronto para ouvi-la ainda.

“Você é um tanto melodramático. Feliz Natal, Erwin”.

“Feliz aniversário, Levi”.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Para quem não gosta de gremlins você é realmente bom com crianças”.
> 
> “Não disse que não gosto deles, só que não quero filhos por agora”, deu de ombros, “Ficou com medo de que eu fosse traumatizar seus sobrinhos?”.

“Você tem que repetir. Eu simplesmente não lembro o nome dos seus gremlins”.

Erwin quase riu enquanto dirigia. Não acreditava ainda que Levi tinha concordado em levar seus sobrinhos para uma tarde fora, mas ali estava o menor, parecendo um pouco desconfortável e perdido, o que fazia o loiro se perguntar com quantas crianças Levi já havia convivido na vida.

“Lucca, ele tem oito anos e Emma, de cinco. Vamos levá-los para ver uma animação e depois vamos pedir algo para comer em casa. Tudo bem?”.

“Pare de falar como se eu fosse retardado”, Levi resmungou, olhando feio para o outro, “Eu entendi o que vamos fazer. Eu só não quero esquecer o nome das crianças”.

Erwin acenou com a cabeça, parando em frente da casa e descendo. Levi o imitou, mas manteve-se alguns passos atrás enquanto iam em direção a porta. O maior teve vontade de olhar para trás e ver a expressão do moreno, mas tinha quase certeza de que seria xingado se fizesse aquilo, além disso a porta da frente se abriu naquele exato momento.

“TIO”, as vozes das crianças eram uma espécie de coro e Erwin se agachou para abraçar os sobrinhos que corriam em sua direção.

Levi parou no mesmo lugar, olhando primeiro para os três e depois para a porta, onde uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes observava a cena com um sorriso.

“Estavam ansiosos para te ver”, a mulher falou, segurando duas mochilas. Levi optou por se apresentar e pegar para se manter ocupado, ainda um pouco perdido com relação a tudo, “Tem certeza que quer que os dois passem a noite, Erwin?”.

“Não tem problema, Liz. Você sabe que gosto de ficar com eles”, deixou que as crianças se despedissem da mãe e depois tratou de apresentá-las a Levi. 

“Oi, Lucca”, Levi se agachou, apertando a mão do menino, que o cumprimentou educadamente, o olhando com uma curiosidade reservada que era típica dele, “Oi, Emma”, a pequena menina, normalmente falante e nada tímida, corou, os olhos verdes arregalando, se escondendo um pouco atrás do tio. 

“Emma...”, Erwin começou, pronto para dizer que ela devia cumprimentar Levi, mas o moreno apenas sorriu.

“Ela vai falar quando quiser, não se preocupe”, e piscou para a menina que apenas corou e se escondeu mais, “Vamos para o cinema?”, Levi voltou a se erguer, recebendo uma resposta animada de Lucca que correu até o carro.

 

A tarde transcorreu de uma maneira tranquila, com Lucca logo se soltando em volta de Levi, segurando sua mão para caminhar e conversando sobre os mais variados assuntos. Para a surpresa de Erwin, Levi mostrou facilidade em lidar com ambas as crianças, apesar de Emma continuar corando perto do moreno.

“Podemos comer um doce?”, Emma perguntou de repente, apertando a mão de Erwin quando passaram em frente de uma confeitaria.

“Podemos!?”, Lucca se juntou a irmã, olhando de Levi para Erwin, “Por favor?”.

“Bem...”, Levi olhou para o outro homem em busca de ajuda, parecendo um pouco em dúvida.

“Podemos levar um doce para depois do jantar, o que acham?”, Erwin sugeriu, ainda olhando o moreno. As crianças concordaram, entrando logo na doceria e correndo para vitrine, seguidas pelos adultos.

Emma soltava exclamações, mostrando cada doce que gostava para o irmão, que concordava ou mostrava outro para ela. Levi sorriu de canto, segurando a mão de Erwin, a acariciando de leve, um tanto distraído.

“Vai querer um doce também?”, Erwin perguntou, tirando o menor de seu devaneio particular.

“Talvez”, Levi deu de ombros, olhando para ele.

“Perguntei para Emma por que ela não quis falar com você”.

“E então?”, Levi percebeu o olhar de Lucca nos dois, os olhos do menino se demorando um pouco nas mãos juntas deles.

“Ela não quis me contar...”, Erwin percebeu que o sobrinho olhava para eles, “Já decidiu, Lucca?”. 

O menino acenou com a cabeça e na mesma hora Emma começou a dizer que também tinha escolhido, se aproximando do tio e o puxando pela mão livre, parecendo não notar que ele estava de mão dada com Levi antes.

Após pagarem e terem seus doces cuidadosamente embalados e entregues para viagem, Emma começou a falar com o tio sem parar, tendo lembrado algo que tinha acontecido alguns dias atrás na casa de uma vizinha. Levi e Lucca andavam mais atrás, o menino lançando olhares furtivos para o moreno, parecendo se segurar para não dizer algo.

“Aconteceu algo, Lucca?”, Levi perguntou, olhando bem para os olhos azuis do garoto. Eram azuis mais escuros do que os de Erwin, mas eram tão expressivos quanto do tio. Lucca encolheu os ombros e desviou o olhar, parecendo um pouco sem jeito, “O que foi? Você pode falar comigo, se quiser”.

“Mamãe disse que não devo ser curioso demais...”.

“Ser curioso não é algo ruim. A gente aprende muita coisa quando somos curiosos, sabe? Minha mãe sempre diz que é bom sermos curiosos”.

“Bem… Mamãe também acha bom, mas disse que não devemos fazer perguntas pessoais para os adultos, que esse tipo de curiosidade não é legal”.

“Você tem uma pergunta pessoal para mim?”, observou Lucca acenar com a cabeça, começando a ficar corado com a irmã estava mais cedo, “É sobre eu ter segurado a mão do tio Erwin?”.

Lucca corou ainda mais, acenando com a cabeça de maneira mais efusiva, mordendo o lábio como se estivesse se segurando para não falar e aquilo fosse um esforço muito grande para si.

“Eu não me importo se você perguntar. Pode ser nosso, segredo, okay?”.

“Mesmo?”, os olhos de Lucca brilhavam com a excitação e ele se balançou um pouco, como se não conseguisse mais se conter, só esperando Levi confirmar para enfim falar, “É que vocês estavam de mãos dadas igual a mamãe e o papai. E eu vi o tio Erwin colocando a mão na sua perna uma hora no carro, igual meu pai faz quando está dirigindo e a mamãe está do lado dele. E ele te olha igual meu pai olha para minha mãe. Como se vocês fossem casados, sabe? Só que vocês não são casados e eu sei disso porque nunca me contaram que vocês são e eu não fui em nenhum casamento nos últimos meses”.

“Então você quer saber por que estamos fazendo coisas de casados?”.

“É! É isso!”, o pequeno suspirou depois de ter falado tanto, parecendo aliviado de poder dizer tudo que estava pensando, “Por que?”.

“Bem...”, Levi olhou Erwin andando a frente, totalmente atendo ao que a sobrinha estava dizendo sem parar, “Se não somos casados, o que acha que somos? Eu sinto que você sabe”.

“Noivos? Igual à tia Mia e o tio Tom!”, Lucca exclamou de repente, como se tivesse finalmente desvendado o mistério.

“Poderia ser, mas antes das pessoas ficarem noivas elas namoram, certo?”, Levi riu fraco.

“AH, sim! É verdade! Então você e o tio Erwin são namorados? E você é meu tio também?”.

Levi riu mais um pouco, os olhos cinzas se encontrando com os de Lucca, que continuava empolgado com toda a descoberta.

“Bem, se você quiser me chamar assim...”.

“Okay. Tio Levi. Isso é legal! Não sabia que o tio Erwin estava namorando, ele não me contou. Isso não é justo.”.

“Não fique bravo ou chateado com ele. Às vezes, quando a gente conhece alguém e começa a namorar demoramos um tempo para contarmos para as outras pessoas. É só para termos certeza de que vai dar tudo certo, entende? Assim as pessoas não ficam triste se tudo acabar”.

“Ah… Faz sentido”, Lucca fez cara de pensativo, concordando depois de alguns segundos, “É muito chato quando algo não sai como nós queremos”.

“Agora eu tenho uma pergunta: Como seu tio me olha? Você disse que ele me olha como seu pai olha para sua mãe”.

“É… É assim, meio bobo, sabe? Como… Como se ele tivesse visto algo que gosta muito… Parece a Emma quando vê um doce ou um brinquedo que ela quer. É meio estranho”.

Levi sentiu que poderia corar naquele momento, olhando para Erwin e Emma, que tinha parado perto do carro para esperá-los. Seus olhos se encontraram com do outro homem e tudo que conseguiu fazer foi sorrir.

 

No fim, Emma acabou aceitando um beijo de boa noite de Levi quando foi colocada na cama, pegando no sono de maneira quase instantânea. Lucca não fez mais perguntas e nem falou sobre Erwin e Levi, porém passou a chamá-lo de tio Levi imediatamente.

O moreno voltou para cozinha para ajudar Erwin com a arrumação, o observando e pensando naquele dia. 

“Para quem não gosta de gremlins você é realmente bom com crianças”.

“Não disse que não gosto deles, só que não quero filhos por agora”, deu de ombros, “Ficou com medo de que eu fosse traumatizar seus sobrinhos?”.

“Não exatamente. Fiquei preocupado que você não soubesse o que fazer e acabasse fugindo por causa das crianças”.

“Idiota”, Levi bateu na bunda de Erwin com o pano de secar louça, fazendo o loiro rir, “Você me faz parecer uma pessoa horrível”.

“Não é isso que eu quis dizer...”, Erwin o olhou por um momento, “Lucca realmente gostou de você”.

“Bem… Já que estamos falando no diabo”, começou, ignorando quando Erwin protestou por chamar a criança de ‘diabo’, “Preciso te contar algo. Não faço ideia se fiz o certo, entretanto sempre tive como regra falar a verdade para as crianças...”.

Erwin parou o que estava fazendo, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Levi suspirou, encostando na ilha da cozinha, olhando o outro.

“Lucca me perguntou por que estávamos de mãos dadas e fazendo outras coisas iguais os pais dele. Então eu disse que somos namorados. Não sei se eu devia ter feito isso… O que foi?”, o moreno cruzou os braços ao perceber o sorriso no rosto de Erwin.

“Você falou que é sua regra falar a verdade e disse que somos namorados?”.

“É! Você está surdo agora?”.

“Namorados, Levi. É isso que somos?”.

“Bem… Ao menos que você esteja vendo outra pessoa… Acho que é o que somos, no final. Não pensei realmente nisso”, deu de ombros, mas estava claramente corado.

Erwin se aproximou, colocando as mãos na cintura do menor, o olhando bem nos olhos, ainda sorrindo:

“Eu não estou vendo mais ninguém, Levi”, sussurrou, o beijando demoradamente em seguida.

**Author's Note:**

> "Sway" é uma música do The Kooks que me lembra muito Eruri.


End file.
